Question: Omar bought a new tie at the store when they were having a $30\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the tie was $$70$, how much did Omar pay with the discount?
First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$70$ $\times$ $30\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $30\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{30}{100}$ which is also equal to $30 \div 100$ $30 \div 100 = 0.30$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.30$ $\times$ $$70$ $ = $ $$21.00$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Omar paid. $$70$ $-$ $$21.00$ $ = $ $$49.00$ Omar paid $$49.00$ for the tie.